ratchet and clank and the crash bandicoot
by ps1fan26
Summary: ratchet and clank on earth and met crash bandicoot and together they must have to stop dr cortex and his minons and help stop him from takeing over the world together with crash bandicoot and his minions. this is very zany story so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

~~~CRASH BANDICOOT AND THE RATCHET AND CLANK~~~

Ratchet Kelredian and clank (with no last name) where flying their spaceship through space when they came across a help distress signle in space. "clank why dont we go down there and investigae" asked Clank. Ratchet could only agree with him since his was programmed to always help out those in need.

So they w flying down to the surface when all of a suden there was such a laser beam that there ship was falling apart ! they plunged through the atmosphere of this small planet until they reached the bottom wich was the ground and crashed into it. "clank are you alright" asked clank compasionately. "mwuhf mwuf tail" said rachet since he was under neat clank and crushed into the gorund of the sandy beach.

They stod up shakily and wonered what happened. All of a suden an orange thing ran out of the jungle at them. Clank pulled out his blaster but it was no use! it was broken in the plane crash-or should i say SPACE SHIP crash because they had crashed in there spaceship. even so though ratchet thought he could threatan whatever was runing at them with his laser guns

"STOP RIGHT HTERE" said ratchet to the orange blur. THe orange blur stopped and said "Oh sorry to bother you guys. My name is Crash Bandicoot" and i thought i should come and see if youre doing ok

"Thank you very much for the assistence" said ratchet. "our means of transort seems to have crashed on your planet and we require aid in order to have fly off the island."

"Im not sure how much help i can be" said crash bandicoot confusedly, "but i think theres an old time machine near by that you could try and use." so they set off into the jungle to find the old machine and use that.

BUT

mean while cortex and his henchman were watching what was going on on the beach. "Curses" said cortex. "I show my laser at the spaceship and it crashed but ratchet and clank are still alive!"

"he he thats a good one because you said CRASH" said tiny tiger. one look from cortex and he became quite again.

next time who knows what happens next


	2. Chapter 2

ratcfhet and clank and crash were walking through jungles on the way to the time twitser that was wating deeper into the jungle. "hurry up crash bandicoot" said clank, "we are running out of time!" "oh no" said crash and the three of them walked faster.

but at that time cortex and uka uka were watching them from there secret spacestation. "look" said cortex,"everything is going as i planned it." "chut up" said uka uka. just hten they came across the time machine. "well here we are" said crash bandicoot. "you can probably get back to your own planet i fyou can colect all of the 25 chrystals from the warp machines here" "thanks" said ratchet, "we'll need it!" Then he and clank got into each warp bubble and started collecting chrystals


	3. Chapter 3

carsh the bandicoot went into the first buble where he find himself in the big land of the dino sores and he begin to look for Crystal. meantime, clack and rachet are fighting off evil bad guys in the land with the midievil people. theres a lotd of kightes with sword.

crash is running away from a big dinosour with three hourns on his' head, crash say " I CANT RUN VERY FAST IN THIS THE TAR PITS " but he is stil a head of the big guy anyways whos stomping very hard.

rachet say " THESE NIGHTS ARE STRONG. MAYBE WHAT YOU SHOULT DO IS TO DODGE SWORDS " and then clank get the very angry at rachets, and yelp "your the big dumm hunk of junk stop teling me what to doe." annd he punch the knite in the nose who says "ouch" and then died. and they keep walking

crash then comes to a terrordactile who is perching and he says "hey do yout know how to find Crystal" and the dactile says "no, go that way and to the right" and crash 'thanks' and then goes that way and to the right down the big pathway and the big dino cant follow because it's to big (the patheway). crash then finds a mummy in the tarpit in the path and he mummy wont let him get past. crash calls clank and rachet and clank answers phone "hey what the HECK do you need" "hey im crash and i need your helt getting past a mummy in the tar pits" all off a sudan rachat takes the phone and says "tar is how the acient egyptions went extinct, whatch out" and crash hangs up with the new advice in his head.

clark says to rachet "hey dont steal phones from me or i while melt you down and make you into a phone youself!" and rachet loks scared. then they keep going and they see a wizard who says to them "anser my three ridels or i wil turm you into a frog" and clank says "okay what are they im havinga bad day so hurry up already" and the wizard says "who has no hands, no feet, is missing a lung, and has 10000 plates of armor protecting them?" and crank said "i dont know this is stupid. a rich criple?" and the wizard said "wrong!" and started shoting at them.

10000 years earlier at the same time, crash is frighting a mummy. he says to mummy "i know your really egiption get out of here mummy" but it dosent work and the mommy stares blankly at crash. mummy then open hes moth and say "im the mummy you have to defeet my ten best mumy budies to get past me and my mummy budyes. then thre mumies come out and say were the big boss mummies and crash gets ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

the answer was a snake


	5. Chapter 5

after rachet and clank defeated all the wizerds, they found the crystal hoverring over the ground. "maybe its trick" says ratchet"

"you worry to much" says clank and grabbed the crystal. just then they appeared back in the warp room-without crystal! "oh no" said ratchet and clank, now we have to do the hole thing agian

mean wile bandicoot was fighing of a momy and the buddy mumys. crash spun furriously to try to get rid of the mummys but they were hoping around in their coffins like no tomorow. "stop spining mumys so i can defeat you" yelled crash but they only laughed at him. "your the ga mumys" said crashbandicoot and he jumped up and sput at the mumys and they went of the screen. he grabbed crystals and went back to warp room.

next it was time for swimeing. ratchet and clenk got on there swimming gear. clank even wore a diving hellmet because he had gotten int in the frist game and he had never take it off since. rachet didnt need to breath of corse. shut

so they were swimming and there was shark and he was like " yum that looks like the tasty meal! " so he swims over and tries to eat them but they where TOO FAST and got away into the tunel and got the next crystal.

"boy i hope therse no more water in the next area we going to" said clank who hated water. "oh well sorry but there is" said crash bandycoot pushing htem into the next warp

un fortunately he was right. they end up in the big water waring nothing but a jetski. to make maters worse there were pirates at every turn. they tried to ruin away but the pirates started throwing canonballs at them. they got hit over and over and god it was realy hard so they got on board a pirate ship. to try to make freineds with the pairits

"ar" said the head pirite. he had lost all his eyes long ago in the war and there was nothing but paches where his eye should be. because this he was called patcher esu. "ar i am the dead pirate patcher esu" he said to ourfriends rachet and clank." he told them he wouldnt shoot at them if they could intertain him and his pirete friends on bored the his ship

so rachet and clank worked really hard to write a litle skit about this and htat and ok so maybe it wasnt the best play but there were a lot of people who would like sutch a thing and maybe if gust one person liked it then it would all be worth wile. but no, before they where even done patcher esu was like "NO THIS VERY BAD NEVER WRITE ANYTHING AGAN" so of corse rachet and clank were very depressed but you know wat? they kept at it and they kept working on the play and finished it and everyone but pacher esu liked it to much that they stoped hurling canonballs at the heroes.

later that day they got back to th warp rom and cocoa bandicoot had alreayd got the crystal from the grate wall ofchina.

but cortex was waching the hole thing from his crystal ball. "TINY" he yelled to tiny the tiger (who wasnt all that tinny!) TINY GET DOWN HERE !

"sorry mum, i was just fillying with my droogs" said tiny. "never mind that now" says cortex, "weve got to stop those bandicoots! go back to anchient rome to stop them !" 


End file.
